7 ans de malheurs !
by H3lly Parsee
Summary: Deidara a brisé un miroir, ce qui signifie donc qui devra supporter 7 ans de malheur, mais notre jeune blond n'y crois pas. Et pourtant, les catastrophes s'enchaînent, puis petit à petit, sa journée se transforma véritablement en enfer...


**Disclamer :** Quoi, Deidara, Tobi et Pein ? À toi, j'te les offre ! Non j'dec... Hein ? Non ils sont pas à moi non plus... Non je ne les rendrais pas xP ! Le miroir est a moi par contre :D  
**Résumer :** Deidara a brisé un miroir, ce qui signifie donc qui devra supporter 7 ans de malheur, mais notre jeune blond n'y crois pas. Et pourtant, le lendemain, s'enchaînent catastrophes sur catastrophes, à commencer par supporter Tobi pendant 2 semaines. Puis, petit à petit, la journée se transforma en enfer...  
**Genre :** Humour et Drame... Pourquoi humour avec drame ? Parce que c'est de l'humour, voyons... Enfin, pas pour Deidara xD !  
**Note 1 :** Des fautes en pagailles, mais va falloir m'excuser, j'ai eu une journée très pourrie aussi, à commencer par une arrivée en retard, une punition pour oublie de travaille, ma main qui tremble causant un ralentissement d'écriture vu que ça me fait faire des fautes de frappes, j'ai perdu ma veste je ne sais pas où et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avais mon portable dedans... Bref, j'ai copier la fic sur ma journée x)  
**Note 2 :** Je pense pas qu'il y ai de l'OCC (sauf au début pour le chef vu que je ne connais pas son caractère x]) ou alors se n'est pas volontaire... En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

" Et bien Deidara, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu t'es levé du pied g... dit Pein.  
- Hun... répondit Deidara à Pein avec un regard méchant et trainant un Tobi à moitié mort, faisant presque frissonner le chef.  
- Heu... T'a fait quoi à Tobi ? " dit le chef avec des yeux tout rond.

Pour seul réponse, Pein eu le droit à un regard méchant de la part de Deidara.

* * *

_**Quelques minutes avant...**  
_

_" Tobi, passe moi ma brosse s'il-te-plais. dit Deidara avec un élastique dans la main.  
- D'accord ! Attrapez Sempai ! fit Tobi en lançant la brosse sur Deidara.  
- Non ! La lance pas ! "_

_Deidara essaya d'attraper la brosse au vol, mais glissa sur une pile de vêtements sales de Tobi et se pris la brosse dans la figure juste avant de basculer vers le miroir qui se fissura. Il tomba par terre, se tenant la tête à deux mains.  
_

_" Tobi, bordel de.. "_

_Deidara n'eus pas le temps de s'énerver qu'il se pris les bouts de verres sur la tête, lui entaillant les mains et le visage. Il essaya de se relever en s'aidant du porte manteau mais se le pris en pleine figure, laissant Deidara au sol avec des égratignures aux mains et au visage et deux bosses sur la tête._

_" Oh, Sempai ! Un miroir cassé signifie 7 ans de malheurs ! dit Tobi en aidant son Sempai à se relever.  
- Tobi, un, je ne suis pas superstitieux... Et deux...  
- Oui ?  
- T'es mort...  
- Heu attendez Sempai... "_

_

* * *

_

Deidara se dirigeas vers la pharmacie pour soigner ses blessures, il ouvris la boite pour la refermée une minute plus tard sans rien prendre : plus de pansements.

" Putain... jura Deidara. La journée promet d'être longue.  
- Au faite, Deidara, j'ai une mission pour toi et Tobi. dit Pein qui avais suivis le blond.  
- Hun ?  
- Vous allez devoir surveiller pendant deux semaines l...  
- Deux semaines ?!? Avec Tobi ?!? Vous êtes malade ! Je vais surement mourir avant !  
- C'est ça où vous restez ensemble a surveiller une rivière pendant 3 mois.  
- Non, c'est bon... On dois surveiller quoi ?  
- Un pont, il parais qu'il s'y trouve un bijuu mais on en sais pas plus. Tu dois juste nous donner des informations, ne le capture pas, on verras ça plus tard.  
- D'accord, fit Deidara en s'apprêtant à repartir.  
- Ah heu au faite... T'a un bout de verre dans les cheveux.  
- Ah, c'est rien, j'ai éclater un miroir, dit le blond en retirant le bout de verre de sa chevelure.  
- Ah, tu vas subir 7 ans de malheurs, je te plain, lui dit son chef.  
- Se sont des conneries, hun...  
- Je me méfierais si j'étais toi. Bref, j'ai à faire, à dans 2 mois. dit Pein en s'en allant. "

Deidara regarda son chef partir en repensant aux paroles qu'il avait dit.

_" 7 ans de malheurs, n'importe quoi... Le malheur c'est Tobi, hun ! Ah, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je me brosse..."_

Deidara se dirigea vers la chambre pour aller prendre sa brosse mais stoppa nette en ouvrant la porte.

" C'est vrais, j'avais oublier que la brosse s'était fracassée sur moi... dit Deidara pour lui même. Au fait, où j'ai posé Tobi déjà ? "

* * *

" Tobi ! T'es où ? cria Deidara dans la pièce qui servais de salon au repère.  
- Ici ! fit Tobi en sautant sur son Sempai. Hé ! Hé ! Vous avez vu ? Ont a une mission aujourd'hui !  
- Tobi, arrête de me sauter dessus ! hurla Deidara.  
- Ah, désoler Sempai, j'ai pas fait exprès...  
- Ouais ouais, c'est le canapé qui t'a poussé peut-être ?  
- Heu...  
- Dégage et vas faire tes affaire, on part dans 2 heures. "

Deidara s'installa sur le canapé et y déposa son sac au pied, attendant que son coéquipier finisse son sac et alluma la télé.

" Aaaaaaaah ! " hurla Deidara.

En zappant, il s'était fait une peur bleu, il n'avait pas fait attention au son de la télé et avait mis virgin17 pour écouter la musique. Se prendre du mettalica dans la poire après s'être pris une brosse n'étant pas vraiment agréable et le coeur battant à 200 à l'heure encore sous l'effet de la surprise, il se mis en quête d'un émission télévisée et s'endormit finalement devant chasse & pêche jusqu'à ce qu'un certain brun avec un masque orange le réveille.

" J'arrive Sempai ! hurla Tobi du fond du repère.  
- Ah... De toute façon, c'est l'heure de partir, j'espère que tu est p...  
- Je suis prêt-Ah ! Ne vous inquiétez pas j'-Ah ! J'arrive ! fit Tobi en trainant quelque chose de 3 fois plus lourd que lui.  
- Tobi... On part en mission, pas en voyage ! s'énerva Deidara. T'a mis quoi la dedans, hun ?!  
- Bah de l'eau, du pain, des kunai, des livre, le grille-pain, le...  
- Non mais tu te fout de moi ou quoi ?! fit Deidara en attrapant le sac de Tobi. Donne moi ça, je vais le faire ton sac ! "

Le contenu désola Deidara encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà : boite de crayon de couleur, feuilles pour dessiner, la total. C'est tout juste si il a pas emporté son poisson rouge ! Il aurait trouvé ça drôle si ce n'était pas **tous** les jours que lui arrivais ce genre de chose !

" Tien c'est bon, c'est pas moins lourd comme ça ?  
- Si, mais...  
- Mais quoi ? demanda le blond avec une aura meurtrière.  
- Heu rien...  
- Très bien, dans ce cas, allons-y !  
- Allons-y let's go ! C'est parti les a...  
- Tait toi ! tempêta Deidara en frappant Tobi.

* * *

" Sempai... Je suis fatiguer...  
- Franchement, t'es vraiment usant pour pas dire autre chose.  
- Mais je suis fatigué... fit Tobi en se laissant tombé sur le dos de son Sempai.  
- Mais lâche-moi ! C'est bon, on va s'arrêter, hun... Mais après tu...  
- Sempai ? fit Tobi en le voyant tourner vivement la tête.  
- Chut... j'ai entendu du bruit... Je vais... heu..."

Deidara tâta ses poches de son pantalon et de sa cape.

" Oui ?  
- Oh merde... Tobi, charge toi de lui !  
- Hein ? Mais-ais pourquoi ?  
- J'ai oublier ma glaise là-bas en faisant ton sac... Aller fonce, comme-ça je verrais de quoi tu est capable !"

Il poussa Tobi vers le buisson mais ils se firent prendre dans un collet et se retrouvaient maintenant suspendu au dessus du sol.

" Oh misère...  
- Votre poisse est contagieuse ont dirait !  
- Si seulement je pouvait savoir comment annuler un sort, peut-être que je pourrais enfin marcher sans regarder de droite à gauche sans cesse pour vérifier que je ne me fasse pas attaquer par un... un je-ne-sais-quoi !  
- Vous ne savez pas comment on fait pour annuler une malédiction ?  
- Non, pourquoi, tu sais toi ? fit Deidara avec des coeur dans les yeux.  
- Heu ouais... Faut passer sous une échelle ou casser un autre miroir, faire passer la mal chance à coup de malchances en gros !  
- Je t'adore Tobi ! fit Deidara en serrant son ami. Mais heu, dans l'absolu ont va peut-être se détacher... "

Deidara coupa quelques fils du filet et Tobi et Deidara purent enfin remettre les pieds sur terre - les fesses pour Deidara.

" Bon... Allons chercher un miroir ! s'écria Tobi.  
- Trouve moi un miroir en plein forêt déjà, j'avais oublier que ça poussait sur les arbre !

Ils s'apprêtaient à partirent quand Deidara senti la présence de quelqu'un et évita de justesse un kunai, lui coupant une mèche de cheveux au passage. C'était de trop pour Deidara. Autant il pouvais supporter Tobi, supporter le fait qu'il le protège, mais ça non. La dernière personne encore vivante après lui avoir couper les cheveux doit bien être sa mère. Même Tobi, même Sasori n'avaient pas essayer de faire une chose aussi bête. Puis tout à coup, la situation pris une tournure étrange, Tobi paraissait deux fois plus grands que d'habitude, et son agresseur se trouvais être un lapin. Quand il retourna vers Tobi, il vit qu'il était maintenant plus grand que lui de plusieurs centimètres, la forêt s'était transformée en grande église. Il avait un prête en face de lui et un bouquet de fleur à la main. Deidara avait beau s'époumoner, personne ne l'entendait, s'était comme si il remuait les lèvres dans le vide. Quand il entendit le prêtre prononcer les mots "Vous pouvez embrasser le marié", il se tourna et vis Tobi à côté de lui.

" Vous savez Sempai, je vous ai toujours aimé..."

Deidara se réveilla en sursaut et perlant de sueur. Il regarda son reveil. 9h47. Dans un soupire de soulagement, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain commune où il retrouva Tobi.

" Bonjour Sempai ! fit celui-ci d'un ton enjouer.  
- 'Lu... Tu peut me passer la brosse s'il-te-plais ? demanda Deidara.  
- Oui Sempai, attrapez !  
- Non ne... "

Deidara regarda la brosse volée droit vers lui. Il s'écarta juste à temps et vis le miroir derrière lui éclater en mille morceaux.

" Oh, désoler Sempai ! fit Tobi avec une mine affolée.  
- Tu va subir le courroux des malédictions, Tobi !" fit Deidara avant de partir dans un rire sadique sous les yeux grand ouvert de son compagnon.

* * *

Bon... La fin est pourrie, je sais, mais c'est temps-ci je suis beaucoup moins productive... En espérant quelques Rewiews, merci d'avoir lu :3 !


End file.
